stay
by Soccergirl8
Summary: one shot. Emily Fields and Paige McCullers. pretty little liars. Emily breaks up with Paige because she's afraid of coming out to her parents.


one shot. i do not own these characters. pretty little liars. emily fields and paige McCullers. English is my second language. please no rude comments. thanks.

"i dont want to be your secret" the brunnette said.

paige trying to think of a reason to make the girl stay….

before the love of her life walks out of the door.

but when she words seems to come out, it late for paige to say anything because emily was gone.

Paige walks home from the coffee shop, she thought of going after emily but she thought maybe she needed time to let things to cool off. it was driving Paige crazy just to think emily could be out of her life.

emily drives to hanna's house and when she gets off the car, her appearce is worse than she thought. her mascara is all over her eyes, running down her cheeks. Without hesitating hannah runs to hug emily.

"whats wrong em?" hannah asks the brunette looking at her worry

"i ended things with paige" the brunette answers with a squeaky voice swallowing the pain

hannah hugs emily ask they walk inside the blonde's house.

The blonde text an "OSO" to their friends. They arrived shortly to the blonde's house.

"whats wrong with em" the two girls ask the blonde at the same time, as the blonde explains

they all look at the brunette how sad she seems and unhappy she looks.

Aria the petite girl walks towards em and sits next to her as she wraps her left arm around the brunettes body,

spencer stays with hanna in the kitching making tea for the evening.

Paige gets home and walks upstairs straight to her room, she lets her heavy body fall on her bed. Paige wishes she could talk to emily, let her know she wants more than anything to take her on dates, hold her hand in public and show her off, Paige smiles "who wouldn't want to show her off?" she whispers as the smile fades away. Her face expression becomes sad and her eyes get watering.

Aria looks at the brunette "wanna talk about it" emily turns to the aria and says

"i just dont wanna hide this relationship i feel as if I'm putting myself back in the closet again" the petite black hair girl answers

"maybe she needs time"

the brunettes looks mad, "time?" as spencer and hannah interrupt.

spencer with a smart comment "well maya gave u time"

hannah adds "yes em, why can you try to be patience with Paige" the blonde keeps adding " mean we arent very found of her but

she makes you happy"

the brunette looks at her friends and says "you guys don't understand"

Aria says "that you're being selfish?

"you want paige to come out yet you wont help her throughout the process, you know what is like right?" spencer adds

emily looks at her friends pissed off "you guys are supposed to be my friends"

the blonde says "and as your friends we are telling you this because we care and we want you happy"

emily still not happy about this conversation, gets up and walks out the house.

the girls look at each other confused

Paige decides to go back to the school for a swim because being at the pool makes her feel safe

as she walks in to her surprise, emily was there sitting down with her feet

under the water, the brunettes hears the door open and turns around, she sees paige standing there.

emily gets up and walks towards paige

"i didn't know you were here, i'll leave now" Paige says

emily reaches for paige's hand as she whispers "stay"

paige looks confused

the brunettes open's her mouth and as her beautiful lips move, "im sorry for pressuring you, i just didn't know how to handle it when you said you wanted no one to know"

"no you're right em, u don't deserve to be anyone's secret." Paige says as she looks away.

emily gets closer to paige and with her right hand she touches paige's face forcing her to look her way "Dont look away"

"with the help of my annoying lovely friends,i realized, i was just thinking of me and not how you felt about coming out and how hard it is and could get" the brunettes say

"i can work on that" paige says

"no, we could work on that" said the brunette smiling

paige smiles "together?"

emily laughs "yes together"she said. as they kissing passionated.

weeks later:

Paige meets with emily at a coffee shop where paiges spots emily speaking to a non familiar face

"hey em" paige says as she looks at the blonde sitting next to emily.

"paige this is samara, samara this is paige my girlfriend" says the brunette with a proud smile.

"hello" the blonde says, paige still confused why is she there.

"im president of the LGBT at the youth center in rosewood", samara says, as paige pulls out a chair to sit next to emily

"i was telling her about how we came out to your parents and maybe we could help others like us" the brunette tells

paige sees her girlfriend's lovely smile, can't help but smile and agreed.

"well i should keep going" the blonde says and both paige and emily said bye.

paige grabs the brunettes hands "Sometimes I'm still amazed that you're with me." paige leans for a kiss.

"I'm amazed that you're with me" emily whispers into Paige's lip.

after all She's done so much wrong when it comes to Paige, still caught in the wreckage of her loved for Maya,

Paige never gave up her love for her and emily was glad she didn't.

emily kisses paige again, she can easily say, paige is her love without thinking of anyone else.

paige is all she needs and wants.

fin.


End file.
